Betrayl of the Summons
by HinamatsuriGirl
Summary: "Do Summons ever betray their masters?" (please R&R!)


Betrayal of the Summons  
  
Squall braced himself above Rinoa, and stroked a strand of raven black hair out of her flushed face. Her chest rose and fell somewhat rapidly beneith him. Squall feathered kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. He trembled as he felt her nails run gently down his back. Rinoa smiled kindly up at him, running her hand through his hair, her slinder fingers combing through the auburn strands. A faint smile spread acrossed his soft lips as he leaned down and pressed them gently against her forhead, reaching back with one hand and grasping the calf of her leg. She bent her leg accordingly, and planted the sole of her foot flat against the sheets, her back arching from the surface of the bed as she let out a slight gasp at the tingling sensation running up her spine from his gentle touch. Squall smiled at her soft sound of vulnerability, and stroked the back of her leg. Her back remained arched from the bed, her chest pressed against the firm muscles of his. Squall laughed softly..."breathe Rinoa...I don't want to be responsible for you not being in class if you pass out". Rinoa opened her eyes and gazed into his, noticing the look of sheer amusement behind those stormy blue grey orbs. She smiled and kissed him, caressing his cheek gently. Squall let go of her leg and creeped his hand teasingly up her stomach, tickling her sides and smiling slightly as they kissed. Rinoa couldn't manage to keep a straight face, and she broke the kiss bursting out in a fit of giggles, and writhering beneith him. He couldn't help but to let out a soft laugh himself. He found it facinating the way she reacted to the slightest touch, descovering it nearly impossible to keep his shell of seriousness with those faces she made. Rinoa straightened up and gave him one of those cutely irritated looks, pressing her hands against his chest and heaving him off of her. Squall laughed and rolled over, flopping onto his back, and gazing up at the celing, letting out a sigh. Rinoa slipped out from under the covers and got dressed quickly, gazing at the clock beside the bed as she did so. Flopping back down on the bed she pulled on her combat boots, and laced them up, with a bit of a last minut jerk at the laces to tighten them. Squall continued to lay there, gazing aimlessly up at the celing, until he found himself staring into those beautiful brown eyes of hers as she leaned over him. Rinoa smiled and kissed him, leaning back away from him as she did so, causing Squall to sit up in bed a bit, the kiss reluctantly breaking. "Better be careful Squall....wouldn't want to be late for class". With a breef wink to him she slid off the bed and rushed out the door. Squall gazed after her blinkingly, running a hand back through his hair, then yawning he reached over and lifted the clock from the table, taking a close look at it. It took a few moments for it to register, but when it did, he went rigid. "OH SHIT!". He stumbled out of bed, tangled and tripping over the covers, managing to gracefully yank the clock cord from the electrical socket. He grabbed his pants and pulled then on, one leg at a time, then his shirt, followed by his black fur collared bomber jacket. Fastening the belts around his waist, he skidded out into the hallway, hopping along while pulling on his boots. Once fully dressed he broke into an urgent run, tucking in his shirt as he went. He was late, to say the least, which was an often occurance sence he had been with Rinoa. Passing students stopped to watch the commander embark on his daily routine. Squall barely had time to notice running past a certain martial artest and sharpshooter, who were weilding a stopwatch and gazing upon it anxiously. Irvine grinned and watched as Squall passed, calling after him "Congradulations! This is your best time yet!" They could hear the faint sound of the Commander chuckling. Irvine smirked and called teasingly "Looks like somebody got some lastnight..." Squall slowed, and turned back to them, jogging in place, mouthing out the word "twice", holding up the corrosponding amout of fingers. The sharpshooters eyebrows raised considerably, as did Zells, exchanging looks with eachother as Squall continued speededly down the hall to the elevator. Squall rapidly pressed the up button on the elevator until the door opened and he stepped in. He heaved a large sigh, and reviewed the lesson for the day in his head. Squall was aroused from his state of mind as he heard the bell ding and the doors slide open. Walking down the hall he stopped in front of the classroom door, watching as it slid open revealing the full, impatient class room. He walked in, his gaze drifting over the filled desks, the students going silent as he entered. "Sorry I'm late...I lost track of time" his could feel his cheeks burning as the class chorused in on the last line. It obviously was a well worn excuse. Squall fumbled for words "eh...well today we will be reviewing what we know about junctioning. It is essential you know all of the elements of junctioning to enhance you fighting skills." He paced back and forth in front of his desk, explaining the details. His wandering gaze was diverted by one hand raising into the air from a desk near the back. Squall nodded, granting the student permission to speak. "So...Junctioning corrosponding elemental magics can raise your compatibility with a GF?" Squall thought a moment then nodded. "Yes. By junctioning and using magics that corrospond with your Junctioned GF's element, you can raise your compatibility with that GF, though it is not nessessairy to Junction or use those magics to raise your compatibility with your GF. There are other ways of doing so by means of Compatibility items that you may pick up, such as Bomb fragments, or Dynamo stones." He had once again began to pace up and down the Isle in front of the desks. Squall stopped once again as he saw another hand raise, somewhat hesitantly. He nodded to the student, who spoke with a slight undertone, as if wary on asking the question. "Is it true that the more you use your GFs....the more you forget things....? Like important dates....or what you had yesterday for lunch....?" Squall looked slightly shocked at the boys question, but to the classes surprise, the Instructor smiled and laughed a bit, quite unlike his usual, expressionless air of athority. "Well, not exactly....It was believed that extended use of GFs could make you forget things such as childhood memories, but it has not been proven. I don't think it could make you forget things that happened as recently as yesterdays lunch." He paused for a moment, the vision of the distasteful, salty, tuna salad sandwich that Rinoa had picked up for him yesterday enveloped his sences, and he wished for once that he could forget what he had for lunch yesterday. Those dreaded thoughts were put to an end as he heard the shrill toneing of the bell, signaling the end of class. Amidst the shuffling of students standing from their desks, he heard a voice call out from the back of the classroom. "Instructor! One last question!" Squall looked up, and nodded, "All right, one last question". The student seemed to be struggling to get her voice over the bustling of the class. "Do GFs ever turn on their summoners?" Squalls thoughts seemed to be elsewhere as he wrinkled his brow slighty, a bit destracted with the rush of students pressing past him. He thought as best he could about the question, repeating it in his head. 'GFs turning on their Summoners......Gf's turning on...their...' Looking a bit preoccupied, he shook his head, still not really aware about the subject he was answering to, nor having given much thought to it. "No, GFs do not turn on their summoners" He stated blankly, shuffling through the papers on his desk.The classroom emptied out and Squall sighed a little. "Starting tomorrow....I'm going to show this class what it really means to be a summoner...." 


End file.
